HIV infection weakens the immune system's ability to fight infections by destroying a special type of white blood cell called CD4 cells. The main purpose of this study is to find out if subjects with better immune systems before starting Highly Active Antiretroviral Therapy (HAART) do better than those who have weaker immune systems before starting HAART. This study will seek to determine if there is a positive correlation between baseline immunlogic status and the subsequent immunologic and virologic responses to HAART 1, 2, and 3 years after beginning treatment which will allow stratification for the initial viral load.